burping contest
by Samwise04
Summary: based on the real burping contest. All the animaniacs are in it- most of them, at least
1. Default Chapter

Burping Contest  
  
(Dacki's Note: This is my first Animaniac's fanfic. No offence to anybody who likes the Japanese shows on Kid's WB I do like Jacki Chan but Animaniacs is better. This story is based on something I thought when they had the real burping contest on Kid's WB. I said to my brother, "Well, Wakko would beat them all and collapse the whole place down." This includes all the animaniacs though. At least almost all of them there may be some that I missed. I like Sock though. If anybody rocks on Kid's WB now it's definitely Sock. And this might be misplaced. Should this be in the mixed show category? But I don't think it belong there because it's mostly about Animaniacs. Please don't get mad if it isn't exactly suppose to be here.)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A-a-a-a-a-and action!  
  
"Hi Sock, here with you on Kid's WB for the one and only burping contest for all the WB cartoons!" announced Sock in his squeaky high- pitched voice. "Let's give a great round of applause for all of our contestants today! Yeah!!!!"  
  
The audience cheered with clapping and screaming and whistling.  
  
"First up," continued Sock, "we have Max from the new season of Pokemon! Come on up, Max! You're up!"  
  
Max ran up to the stage right up to the microphone.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey, there Max," said Sock. "How does it feel to be the first contestant on our burping contest?"  
  
"It's sooo cool," Max cried excitedly.  
  
"Great! Now let's here you burp. Step away from the microphone, though."  
  
"'Kay," Max agreed. He stepped back a few paces and sucked it. He swallowed as much air as he could until he gave a big belch. It was a fair burp; a decent burp you've probably heard better.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Yeah! MAX, Yeay!"  
  
"Did I do good? Huh? Huh? Did I? Was it good?"  
  
"Great!" said Sock. We have it recorded and at the end we'll see if yours is the loudest burp, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Max and went off the stage.  
  
"Okay, next up we have Yugio from . . . well, Yugio."  
  
Yugio stepped up unto the stage.  
  
"Hi Yugio, how's it goin'?" asked Sock.  
  
"It's time to B-b-buuuuuuuuurp!" cried Yugio into the microphone.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Sock cringing up bit from the volume and the now squeaking mike. "Well, burp, Yugio, my man!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wouldja look at that, Skippy?" Slappy demanded. "Even I could burp better than that."  
  
Slappy and Skippy peaked out from behind the big wooden background prop. They were watching the guy with the big yellow head giving a big burp.  
  
"You think this is gonna work, Ant Slappy?" asked Skippy hopping backwards.  
  
"I had better work," Slappy said. "'Cause if it doesn't I'll give them a piece of my mind!" And the old squirrel held up her purse to make her point clear.  
  
"I donno," said Skippy giving another quick peak. "We could get into a lot of trouble. Some of those guys look pretty tough."  
  
"Now, Skippy, what'd I tell you?"  
  
Skippy sighed.  
  
"The number one rule in cartoons is to seem weaker than the opponent," and he flopped his foot on the floor.  
  
"Eesh, don't do that," said Slappy. "You're creeping me out there. The one thing we don't need is Thumper around here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And Torhu from Jacki Chan is the winner!" Sock announced.  
  
"Wait!" cried a woman's voice from behind the stage.  
  
And out came a big bumbling pink hippo stomping out onto the stage shaking the stage as she went. She was then followed by an equally big blue hippo.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Torhu.  
  
"I'm Flabbio," said the blue hippo, "and this is me wife."  
  
The nuzzled there noses together.  
  
"Sorry but the its too late to sign up," said Sock.  
  
"But we're on the last minute sign up list," said the pink hippo. "See?"  
  
And Flabbio pulled out a rolled up piece of paper letting it roll out along down on the floor.  
  
"Oh," Sock said. "Well, what show are you from?"  
  
"We're from Aaaaaaaaa-ni-maaaa-ni-acs!" sang the hippos holding each other in their big flabby arms.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that's on Kid-"  
  
"It used to be," said Flabbio.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Just let 'em!" someone cried from the audience.  
  
"Well . . ." Sock thought a moment and smiled looking up at Torhu.  
  
Torhu shrugged.  
  
"It's alright with me."  
  
"Okay!" agreed Sock. "Who else is on the last minute sign-up list?"  
  
"The Animaniacs!" exclaimed the hippos and they handed Sock the list.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Sock clearing his throat. "First on the last minute sign up list is . . . Mindy."  
  
Mindy skipped onto the stage like she hadn't a care in the world. Behind her came her German shepherd, Buttons. He looked like he had just been running miles and his fur looked like it got caught in a blender. He turned and looked at the crowd panting and froze. With an embarrassed grin her shook his fur down a bit and sat obediently next to Mindy.  
  
The audience couldn't help laughing as the little girl was boosted up o a little chair to reach the microphone. How loud could a little toddler burp? Some of the cartoon characters from other shows sniggered a big.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet!" said Sock. "So, uh . . . Mindy, ready to burp?"  
  
"Why?" inquired the girl.  
  
"Because, uh, it's your turn to go," said sock.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, your first on the list?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you signed first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How should I know why?" demanded Sock not angrily though. "I wasn't there. Are you going or not?"  
  
"Okay, Smelly Socky, I love you b-bye," and she was just about to leave when Buttons nudged her a bit.  
  
"Oh, okay, Buttons," said Mindy and kissed him on the head. "Silly puppy."  
  
She sucked in and she gave a big burp. It was bigger than Torhu's burp by a long shot and it was longer too. It was so much for her she fell over bringing the mike with her.  
  
Buttons gasped and as quick as a flash snatched Mindy out of the way just in time but then he got hit instead.  
  
"Ooo," he moaned and stumbled after Mindy who was already leaving.  
  
The crowd was silent for a few seconds and then began to cheer.  
  
"YEEEAAAAAAYYYY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If they think that's good. They'll be cheer to death when they hear what I've got in store for those fools."  
..  
Pinky and the Brain watch everything from the crack on the floor. They were under the stage waiting they're turn and Brain had it all figured out.  
  
Brain rubbed his little hand-like paws together.  
  
"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked Pinky.  
  
"Zort! I think so Brain," replied Pinky looking up at the ceiling or rather the floor boards. "But I don't think S.T.O.M.P. will let us use their trash cans without permission."  
  
Brain slapped his forehead.  
  
"No, Pinky," said Brain yanking him down. "This!" He held up a small bottle of a bubbly hot-pink liquid.  
  
"Ooo, zort, it sure is pretty, Brain, what is it?"  
  
"It is a formula, much like soda except that it has less sugar and artificial flavoring. It is carbonated to the extreme and its sole purpose is to magnify ones burping capabilities."  
  
"Narf! Sounds yummy. I hope it's not Dr. Pepper."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"Oh, Goody! Then can I have some? Unless it's the diet kind, that's all icky." Pinky said with a giggle. "What kind is it?"  
  
Brain glared at him. "It's cream soda."  
  
"Oh, wow, yummy, yummy! Can I have some now?"  
  
Brain grabbed a piece of wood that had broken off one of the supporting boards holding up the stage and hit Pinky on the head.  
  
When Pinky recovered he asked, "Is that a, 'no?'"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, Brain, you don't even like cream soda," exclaimed Pinky.  
  
"It's not cream soda."  
  
"But, Brain, you just said-"  
  
"It doesn't have a flavor!" Brain snapped. "I'm simply using it to win the burping contest for the one who wins that contest will be admired throughout the channel. We - er I will control this entire station and then-"  
  
"And then public TV so we can watch all the Sesame Street we want! My favorite's Elmo's World." And he sang, "It's Elmo's Wo-o-orld! NARF!"  
  
"When I take over public television there will be no Sesame Street," Brain growled. "And once all of regular television is under my control we'll take over cable and satellite-"  
  
"Narf," Pinky said in awe.  
  
" . . . And finally the WORLD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next up is Mr. Kaboom," said Sock.  
  
And a man came forward up to the stage and up to the mike.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Kaboom," said Sock cheerfully.  
  
"Well, hi," he said.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Kaboom, burp, man, burp!"  
  
"Well, okay," he said and burped louder than Mindy.  
  
"Hurrrrrraaaaaayyy!"  
  
"Daddy!" cried a voice.  
  
Mr. Kaboom's teenaged daughter, Katie ran up to the stage just as he was coming off.  
  
"Well, hi, there Katie, darling," he said.  
  
"How could you, Daddy!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to help the Animaniacs after all, we're Animaniacs."  
  
"But Daddy, burping on TV is so . . . childish," said Katie her temper rising.  
  
"Now, Katie," said her mother who seemed to come out of nowhere. "You're father just wanted to help."  
  
"If anybody from my school found out!" cried Katie. "I'd be ruined!"  
  
Her eyes started to turn red and her soft face began to change. Her shoulder's got broader and her legs thicker and thicker until her they were like tree trunks. She grew until she was like a half gorilla half girl red monster.  
  
"RROOWWRRR!" Katie growled. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS AMBARRASS ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"We're sorry, Katie," said her father. "We didn't mean to embarrass you." He was quivering all over.  
  
"You father was just trying to-" her mother tried to say but Miss Kaboom was on a roll.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!" Katie screamed jumping up and down.  
  
The audience too began to quiver and most hid under their seats.  
  
"AND I'M NOT AN ANIMANIAC!!!!!! I AM A TEENAGER!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ME! PHILLUP WON'T GO OUT WITH ME ANYMORE AND JUDY WILL THINK I'M A JURK!" Katie began to grow larger and her hair whipped about her face as if a raging storm had come and you could almost see a storm. A swirling red cloud spinning around and around over her. "AND THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WILL COME TO AN EEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDD!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now, Katie it isn't that bad," squeaked Mrs. Kaboom.  
  
Smoke came out of Katie's nostrils "NOT THAT BAD!!!" she screamed. "YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!!!! IF THAT'S NOT BAD WHAT IS!!!!!"  
  
"Katie, please calm down," her father said. "You're acting ridiculous, just look at yourself."  
  
"SO NOW I'M RIDICULOUS!!!!!"  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Katie, darling, we're on television honey," Mr. Kaboom said. He pointed towards the camera.  
  
Katie stopped and looked stared at it.  
  
"OH," she grinned sheepishly, though it was hard to tell through her ugliness.  
  
Katie began to shrink and her features softened until she was again a teenaged girl.  
  
"Sorry," she said sweetly in front of the camera with a smile. "I made a fool of myself on live TELEVISION!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now she was even bigger an uglier than before and she got so red and so hot the she exploded parents and all right out the top of the ceiling.  
  
For a few seconds all was silent as the audience held their breath.  
  
KAAAABBOOOOM!  
  
Something exploded outside.  
  
Her family knows that anytime soon their little lady, Katie goes . . . Kaboom!  
  
"Next up is Runt," said Sock.  
  
A dog came bounding up onto the stage followed by a little grey cat swishing her tail back and forth.  
  
"Now remember, Runt," said Rita, "just like we practiced."  
  
"Definitely," said Runt in that overly happy dog way. "You were a great teacher. A real, real good dog, Rita. A real good dog."  
  
"But uh, she's a cat," said sock.  
  
"No!" cried Rita but it was too late.  
  
"Where's the cat!" growled Runt turning around barking and howling. "Where's the cat! I'll get him! I'll get him!"  
  
"Right there," said Sock.  
  
"Where! Where! I don't see it!" cried Runt.  
  
"Runt! Runt!" said Rita. "Calm down. It's gone."  
  
"It is?"  
  
Rita sighed. "Yes."  
  
Sock smiled nervously. "Um, okay, well, so, you're next on the last minute sign up list, right, Runt."  
  
"Yep, I'm definitely, definitely on the last minute sign up list," said Runt all happy and playful again.  
  
"And you're gonna burp?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Okay, let's hear it!" Sock said.  
  
BELCH! Right in Sock's face.  
  
This one was louder than Mr. Kaboom's and it seemed that from then on the burps kept getting louder and louder and longer and longer.  
  
After Runt Skippy went and after Skippy . . . well, was the mime and of course you couldn't hear anything until he fell off the stage, that is.  
  
Flabbio went next.  
  
"Wish me, luck, my darling," he said to his wife.  
  
"I will, Flabbio," she replied waving a hanky at as he went up the stage steps creaking under his weight.  
  
And he burped louder than Skippy.  
  
He skipped off the stage back to his wife's arms  
  
"Oh, you were marvelous, Flabbio," cooed the pink hippo.  
  
Next was Ralph.  
  
"Da, hiya folks, uh . . . "  
  
"Hi," said Sock.  
  
"I always wansted to be on TV," he said.  
  
"Ralph," said Baron Von Clots (I think that's his name.) "You were on TV, remember?"  
  
"Da, oh, yeah."  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Sock.  
  
"Uh, yes, yes, he's always like this," said Von Clots.  
  
"Oh," said Sock looking away.  
  
"I'm ready to burpses," said Ralph.  
  
Von Clots plugged his ears.  
  
BUUUURRRRRP!!!  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAY!" cheered the audience.  
  
"Thank yous! Thank yous!" said Ralph bowing in front of the audience. "Thank yous and thank yous. Thank yous."  
  
"Okay, Ralph, you can stop," said Baron Von Clots.  
  
"Thank yous, thank yous. You're too kind. Thank yous!"  
  
"Ralph!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can stop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's almost our turn, Pinky," said Brain.  
  
They were now backstage up in the rafters.  
  
"Do you think we'll win?" asked Pinky excitedly.  
  
"There's no way we couldn't, Pinky," Brain replied. "With my creation we cannot fail."  
  
"Narf! E-gad, brilliant!"  
  
"Yes, now where is the formula?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is the formula?" Brain demanded.  
  
"I thought you had it, Brain," said Pinky.  
  
"But I gave it to you," Brain said. "Where is it?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know, Brain. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-"  
  
"Pinky!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Brain, I musta left it down there," Pinky said finally and pointed down to the floor. And sure enough there it was on a low table next to a purse.  
  
Brain groaned. "Come on, Pinky," he said.  
  
The two white mice scurried down but before they made it to the table Hello Nurse came through.  
  
She opened the purse, which was obviously hers and grabbed out a little mirror and a lipstick. She carefully put on the reddest lipstick and put it back replacing it with a brush so she could smooth out her silky blond hair. It was then she noticed the formula.  
  
"Hmm," she said and picked it up.  
  
"NO!" yelled Brain.  
  
Hello Nurse looked around but she saw no one. Suddenly she spotted something moving under the table. When she looked under she screamed.  
  
"EeeeK! Mice!"  
  
"Ahh!" cried Pinky and the Brain.  
  
Hello Nurse threw the formula at them and the bottle shattered into pieces.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Brain cried.  
  
The liquid splashed out all over the floor and melted it.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" yelled the mice and fell down into the basement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next up is the Brain," said Sock.  
  
The audience waited but no one came.  
  
Sock cleared his throat.  
  
"I said next up is the Brain!"  
  
"Uh-hem."  
  
Sock looked down to see two dirty little lab mice who looked pretty hurt at least Pinky did.  
  
"Narf," moaned Pinky and let out a little burp. Burp!  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Sock.  
  
Brain glared furiously but he calmed himself down. "Come, Pinky, and let us prepare for tonight." He pulled Pink along and they hopped down the steps past the audience and towards the door.  
  
"Why, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
Brain pushed open the door.  
  
"The same thing we door every night Pinky," said Brain. "Try to take over the world!"  
  
And out they went.  
  
They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. BURP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Next up is Runt," said Sock.  
  
A dog came bounding up onto the stage followed by a little grey cat swishing her tail back and forth.  
  
"Now remember, Runt," said Rita, "just like we practiced."  
  
"Definitely," said Runt in that overly happy dog way. "You were a great teacher. A real, real good dog, Rita. A real good dog."  
  
"But uh, she's a cat," said sock.  
  
"No!" cried Rita but it was too late.  
  
"Where's the cat!" growled Runt turning around barking and howling. "Where's the cat! I'll get him! I'll get him!"  
  
"Right there," said Sock.  
  
"Where! Where! I don't see it!" cried Runt.  
  
"Runt! Runt!" said Rita. "Calm down. It's gone."  
  
"It is?"  
  
Rita sighed. "Yes."  
  
Sock smiled nervously. "Um, okay, well, so, you're next on the last minute sign up list, right, Runt."  
  
"Yep, I'm definitely, definitely on the last minute sign up list," said Runt all happy and playful again.  
  
"And you're gonna burp?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Okay, let's hear it!" Sock said.  
  
BELCH! Right in Sock's face.  
  
This one was louder than Mr. Kaboom's and it seemed that from then on the burps kept getting louder and louder and longer and longer.  
  
After Runt Skippy went and after Skippy . . . well, was the mime and of course you couldn't hear anything until he fell off the stage, that is.  
  
Flabbio went next.  
  
"Wish me, luck, my darling," he said to his wife.  
  
"I will, Flabbio," she replied waving a hanky at as he went up the stage steps creaking under his weight.  
  
And he burped louder than Skippy.  
  
He skipped off the stage back to his wife's arms  
  
"Oh, you were marvelous, Flabbio," cooed the pink hippo.  
  
Next was Ralph.  
  
"Da, hiya folks, uh . . . "  
  
"Hi," said Sock.  
  
"I always wansted to be on TV," he said.  
  
"Ralph," said Baron Von Clots (I think that's his name.) "You were on TV, remember?"  
  
"Da, oh, yeah."  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Sock.  
  
"Uh, yes, yes, he's always like this," said Von Clots.  
  
"Oh," said Sock looking away.  
  
"I'm ready to burpses," said Ralph.  
  
Von Clots plugged his ears.  
  
BUUUURRRRRP!!!  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAY!" cheered the audience.  
  
"Thank yous! Thank yous!" said Ralph bowing in front of the audience. "Thank yous and thank yous. Thank yous."  
  
"Okay, Ralph, you can stop," said Baron Von Clots.  
  
"Thank yous, thank yous. You're too kind. Thank yous!"  
  
"Ralph!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can stop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's almost our turn, Pinky," said Brain.  
  
They were now backstage up in the rafters.  
  
"Do you think we'll win?" asked Pinky excitedly.  
  
"There's no way we couldn't, Pinky," Brain replied. "With my creation we cannot fail."  
  
"Narf! E-gad, brilliant!"  
  
"Yes, now where is the formula?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is the formula?" Brain demanded.  
  
"I thought you had it, Brain," said Pinky.  
  
"But I gave it to you," Brain said. "Where is it?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know, Brain. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-"  
  
"Pinky!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Brain, I musta left it down there," Pinky said finally and pointed down to the floor. And sure enough there it was on a low table next to a purse.  
  
Brain groaned. "Come on, Pinky," he said.  
  
The two white mice scurried down but before they made it to the table Hello Nurse came through.  
  
She opened the purse, which was obviously hers and grabbed out a little mirror and a lipstick. She carefully put on the reddest lipstick and put it back replacing it with a brush so she could smooth out her silky blond hair. It was then she noticed the formula.  
  
"Hmm," she said and picked it up.  
  
"NO!" yelled Brain.  
  
Hello Nurse looked around but she saw no one. Suddenly she spotted something moving under the table. When she looked under she screamed.  
  
"EeeeK! Mice!"  
  
"Ahh!" cried Pinky and the Brain.  
  
Hello Nurse threw the formula at them and the bottle shattered into pieces.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Brain cried.  
  
The liquid splashed out all over the floor and melted it.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" yelled the mice and fell down into the basement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next up is the Brain," said Sock.  
  
The audience waited but no one came.  
  
Sock cleared his throat.  
  
"I said next up is the Brain!"  
  
"Uh-hem."  
  
Sock looked down to see two dirty little lab mice who looked pretty hurt at least Pinky did.  
  
"Narf," moaned Pinky and let out a little burp. Burp!  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Sock.  
  
Brain glared furiously but he calmed himself down. "Come, Pinky, and let us prepare for tonight." He pulled Pink along and they hopped down the steps past the audience and towards the door.  
  
"Why, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
Brain pushed open the door.  
  
"The same thing we door every night Pinky," said Brain. "Try to take over the world!"  
  
And out they went.  
  
They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. BURP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay we're getting' down there, folks," said Sock. "We now have Hello Nurse."  
  
"Hello," she said smoothly. Walking up to the stage.  
  
Sock's mouth dropped.  
  
"You're going to burp?"  
  
Hello Nurse put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
She sucked in and . . . BUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
And it was the loudest any of them had heard.  
  
When she was finished her hair was a bit messed up and Hello Nurse smoothed back down.  
  
Everyone just gaped like a bunch of anchovies on a pizza.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
She was just about to leave when . . . well, you know what.  
  
"Hell-o-o-o-o Nurse!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sock.  
  
"We're the Warner brothers!" they said with a bow and then came little Dot.  
  
"And I'm the Warner sister," she said.  
  
"I'm Yakko."  
  
"I'm Wakko."  
  
"And I'm Princess Angelena Louisa Francesca Bobanna Bobeska the third but you can call me Dot."  
  
"Whoa, are you a sock?" asked Yakko.  
  
"What happened to the other one?" asked Wakko.  
  
"Uh, well . . . "  
  
"Don't be shy," said Dot. "You can tell us."  
  
"Did she die?" asked Wakko.  
  
"Oh, we're so sorry for you," said Yakko.  
  
"Uh, no, she didn't die," said Sock.  
  
"Did she run off and leave you?" asked Dot.  
  
"No," said Sock.  
  
"Oh, please tell us what happened!" cried Dot.  
  
"Uh, actually . . ."  
  
"Oh, there you are my socky poo," said a girl sock.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" cried Sock and sped away.  
  
"Where did Sock go?" asked the woman sock.  
  
"I think he had to go to the bathroom," said Yakko.  
  
"Oh, well, tell him he's knows where to find me when he comes back, 'kay?"  
  
"You bet, Socko," said Wakko.  
  
And with that she left.  
  
"Is she gone?" asked sock.  
  
"Yeah, she's gone," Yakko said.  
  
"Phew," sighed Sock and took his place back on the stage. "So, which one's going?"  
  
"We all are," the Warners said.  
  
"Okay, go then."  
  
Yakko stepped forward.  
  
"BBBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPP!"  
  
Then Dot stepped forward.  
  
"Uh-hem. BBBBBBBEEEEEELLLLLLCCCCCCHHHHHH!"  
  
And last but not least came Wakko.  
  
"Here I go," he said.  
  
He took in a big deep breath and looked out at the waiting audience he, "BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"  
  
He burped so loud and so long that the windows shattered and the walls fell to the ground and as debris fell down the audience hid under their seats. But Wakko just kept in burping. It was the biggest burp Wakko had ever made and by far the biggest thing any of the others had ever heard in their lives. The ground shook and soon there was nothing left of the auditorium. And, man, did it smell. The smell could be smelled a mile away but the noise could be heard throughout the entire world. People in China gasped and plugged their ears at the horrible noise. And as for the city on Kids WB well, it was totally gone - crashed and smashed to the ground by Wakko's mighty burp. Finally Wakko stopped.  
  
Sock got up off the ground for had fallen during the burp.  
  
Everyone just stared.  
  
Yakko and Dot grinned in approval and nodded at their brother.  
  
"Th-th-that," stuttered Sock. "W-w-was the most amazing burp in the entire world!"  
  
The Warners smiled.  
  
"The winner is . . . WAKKO WARNER!"  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" cried the audience. "Hurray for Wakko Warner.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you oh, great and powerful burp master," Sock asked.  
  
"Yes," said Yakko.  
  
"We'd like to have our show back on Kid WB," said Dot.  
  
"Please," begged Wakko.  
  
"As long as I'm around you can have your show on Kid's WB for as long as TV exists!" said Sock. "We'll make room for you!"  
  
"Did you hear that!" cried Rita. "We get our show back!"  
  
"We does?" asked Ralph.  
  
"Rita's a good dog," said Runt. " She'd never lie."  
  
"We get our show back!" exclaimed Hello Nurse.  
  
"Hello-o-o-o Nurse!" said Wakko and Yakko.  
  
But she was too happy to care.  
  
It's time for Animaniacs  
  
As we're zany to the max!  
  
So just sit down and relax  
You'll laugh till you collapse . . .  
We're Animani  
Totally insany  
Animaniac!  
  
~~~~~THE END~~~~~ 


End file.
